Because an upper portion of a suspension is fastened and fixed to a suspension housing provided on a body side of the vehicle, the suspension housing is easily deformed in a vertical direction due to vertical vibration input from the suspension, and NVH (Noise Vibration Harshness) performance is degraded due to the deformation. In order to improve the NVH performance, various approaches have been made to improve rigidity of the suspension housing.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a vehicle front structure including an apron reinforcement extending forward from an upper portion of a hinge pillar and a suspension housing provided on the inside in the vehicle width direction of the apron reinforcement. In the vehicle front structure, an inside surface of the apron reinforcement is directly coupled to an outside surface of the suspension housing, and an upper surface of the apron reinforcement and the outside surface of the suspension housing are coupled by a coupling expansion member.
According to the structure of PTL 1, because the coupling portion between the suspension housing and the apron reinforcement increases by a coupling area coupled by a coupling expansion member in addition to a directly-coupled coupling area, a stronger coupling structure is constructed. Consequently, the support rigidity of the suspension housing by the apron reinforcement is improved, so that the rigidity is improved.